Someone New
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Sookie has a cousin that comes to live her. She catches the eyes of two of the most powerful Vampires around. I have got a Beta that has corrected it for me. So please reread it.
1. Chapter 1 Chapter has been corrected

Summary: Sookie has a cousin that comes to live with her. She catches the eyes of two of the most powerful Vampires around. She has spunk and has a deep kindness inside her. But her powers are like Sookie's except she is more dangerous.

* * *

**I wanna thank FearIsHowIFall.**

**She has become my BETA for this story.**

**So I want ALL OF YOU to thank her for me.**

**Note this WILL MAKE ME Happy and if I am happy**

**You all get MORE CHAPTERs**

* * *

Chapter One

Sookie pulled up the house with Eric and Godric driving up behind her. Sookie found herself extremely annoyed with Eric, he hadn't bothered to wait for an invitation to come over. He preferred to just invite himself. The sight of Bill standing there on her porch waiting for her made the irritation disappear. She smiled in greeting as she parked and got out of her car. That smiled turned to a frown instantly when she saw the group of people standing on her porch as well. She grinned as though as she saw Bill standing there as she parked her car. Though she frowned as she saw Jason, Crystal, Tara, Sam Lafayette standing there as well. As well as the very nice dark green Impala and the nice dark midnight blue racing bike, that looked like an Harley Davidson.

"What's going on and why do I hear blaring rock music blasting form inside the house?" Sookie asked as she shut her door and approached the group standing on her porch looking slightly guilty. Eric and Godric approached them as well.

"Well, Rai's here." Jason gained an huge grin upon his face as Sookie gaped at him in pure shock.

"Rai? As in our baby cousin Rai?" Sookie couldn't contain her answering grin as Jason and Tara plus Lafayette began nodding.

"Hey, do I really look like a baby?" protested a soft alluring female voice from the front door. All eyes turned to the speaker in greeting. Both Godric and Eric looked at the female interest.

Both of the vampires took in the new woman's features her hair was deep red, that fell in a silky curtain from the simple pony tail. Her skin seemed almost like it glowed in its pale, ivory softness. Her face was petite and heart shaped with her almond shaped eyes and long dark thick curly eyelashes framing her vibrate emerald green eyes. That were shining with mirth towards them. Both vampires let their eyes drift down to take in the feminine curves of her athletic build.

Sookie took a moment to look her cousin over. Rai was wearing a black tank-top with hip hugging black cargo pants, flat black boots. Sookie couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the new tattoos her cousin was wearing. Both were done in what appeared to be an ancient language. Each one said something different it looked like it. One was wrapped around her right bicep the other was wrapped around her left one.

"I see your taste in color hasn't changed." Sookie looked at her cousin..

She walked down the steps with a smile upon he lips as she looked at everyone.

"I see your still an up-tight bitch. Pull the stick out of your ass will ya." She spat back with a arched eyebrow as she heard Jason cough to hide his laughter and Crystal was chuckling softly.

"Rai." Sighed Sookie at her and shook her head only to tense as Rai turned her eyes on to Eric and Godric and she cocked her head to the side.

"Since she is being rude, I'll introduce myself. I am Katerai Brimstone but I go by Rai so feel free to call me that." She offered both a smile and held out her hand, not knowing she was committing a vampire no-no. However, before Sookie could stop her cousin Godric had already taken Rai's hand in his own larger hand.

"Godric Brignate. It's a pleasure to meet you," Godric kissed her hand shocking those standing there watching them interact, "This is my childe." He stepped back with a smile as Eric picked up her hand and kissed it as well.

"Eric Northman the Sheriff of Area Five." He purred out as he smelled her scent which was divine in itself. Though her personality seemed to catch not only his attention but his Maker's as well.

"Diddo. So, how do you know my cousin?" Rai peered at both with curiosity in her gaze as she glanced at Sookie.

"I work for him once in awhile,"Huffed Sookie in slightly annoyed tone.

"Hmm, whatever is clever," Rai shrugged in dismal before turning to go back into the house. " Dinner is on the table along with True Bloods for the Vampires." She waved her hand at them walking inside.

They all went in after Jason invited Godric and Eric in. The house was cleaned up which shocked them. There was also some new furniture and some old ancient pieces. The group all sat down at the formal dining table to eat the dinner that Rai had prepared for them. The conversation started out stilted but Rai quickly waded in to diffuse the tenseness that radiated between Eric, Sookie, and Bill. For the next hour the group engaged in different conversations while Godric and Eric shot covert looks at Sookie's cousin. Once the dinner dishes had been cleared by Tara, Sookie, and Rai the three girls came back to the living room where Rai found the others looking over some of her things that she had decorated with.

"Cool." Jason picked up a statue with a awed look upon face.

"HEY." Rai snatched it from him and put it back down in the same spot.

"Who's it of?" Asked Crystal with a perplexed look upon her face.

"Freya the Nordic Goddess of War for the North and Vikings." She answered as she faced them and shot a warning look to Jason who was eying her other artifacts with curiosity, like he wanted to touch but was too afraid that she would smack him.

"What other stuff do you have?" Asked Tara with a raised eyebrow at her. She found herself interested in what her childhood friend had collected since leaving Bon Temps to chase her dreams.

"Come on." She headed up to her temporary room which used to belong to Gran.

As they went in they saw the walls were dressed with different stuff. Jason went over to a huge ass sword on the wall that held symbols and jewels on it. Eric was staring at it in awe and slight shock.

"It is Viking. It belonged to the Viking Ruler Prince Eric after his father and mother plus sister were brutally murdered in front of him. He was a great and terrible ruler with a thirst for blood and vengeance. I found it buried when I visited Sweden two years ago with my College History class on a dig for my finals. I am a archeologist Major. That had been my dream, so I made it happen. My specialties are Nordic and the Viking area but I do have some schooling in ancient Roman and Greece. It's the real deal I had a friend appraise the heavy fucker," She spoke with a fond smile at the sword and motioned to another piece which was a Nordic Female Crown, "That belonged to his mother. I have had buyers wanting millions for each piece but I couldn't bare to part with either. So, I have told everyone to go to hell." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against her wall watching them all.

"I am going over to Bill's." Sookie turned and left with Bill behind her.

The others just watched Sookie and Bill's abrupt departure. Soon after the rest of the group said their farewells and left the room while Rai turned to straighten a few items on a shelf. When she turned back around to leave the room she was shocked to find Eric and Godric still in the room. Godric, she noticed, was standing there looking amused while Eric seemed almost lost in his own thoughts. Rai didn't know either of them but the look on Eric's face had her slightly concerned.

"Was there something wrong?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"It's the Crown and the Sword, Mia Petite." **(My Little One)** Godric spoke motioning towards them.

"What about them?" She cocked her head to the side before looking at Eric who was staring at them intently, "Oh my god. They belong to you don't they. They were you father's and mother's." She whispered in shock at him.

"Indeed." Eric nodded his head slowly to her as he saw a soft look in her eyes before she resigned to something.

Rai moved over to the Sword and picked it up. She grunted from the weight and carried it over to Eric. She held it out to him with a soft smile. Eric took it with a shocked look upon his face. She moved and grabbed the crown and handed it to him as well.

"What?" He looked into her soft eyes.

"I was just meant to find them and be their keeper until their real owner came to claim them. So, take them." She nodded her head to him with as her smile widen at them.

"Are you sure? I can pay you any amount that you want." Eric looked at her with a confused look- for she was different than her cousin.

"They are yours by right and by birth. I don't want any money. I am not my Cousin. Now keep them but do not tell anyone that I just gave them away ok. I can't have my family thinking I have become a major softy." She huffed at him with a mirth filled look.

"If you need anything just ask." Godric gave the human a soft look at her selfless attitude.

"Hey, no sweat." She shrugged walking down the stairs with them following her. She walked them to the door with a smile as saw them out with a good night.

Eric and Godric walked out to the car before Eric started to chuckle.

"She is something else. She has just gained both our protection without even doing anything except giving back what is mine." He smirked as his maker gave a chuckle as well as they got into the car.

"Indeed. Though she has a lot of fire and spunk. She is very kind and caring. This will prove to be interesting indeed." Godric smirked back as he thought of the fire filled female as they drove away.


	2. Chapter 2 Has been corrected

Summary: Sookie has a cousin that comes to live with her. She catches the eyes of two of the most powerful Vampires around. She has spunk and has a deep kindness inside her. But her powers are like Sookie's except she is more dangerous.

Chapter Two

Rai groaned under her breath as she worked in the garden. The sun was setting as she worked, which she was thankful for. She really didn't like the damn heat, she was rather found of the cold instead. It had been almost a month now since she returned to her childhood home of Bon Temps. In that short bit of time things with Sookie had gotten strained but she had kindled an unlikely friendship with Eric and Godric.

Ria paused in her planting to think about the two vampires that she had gotten to know a little better. Eric spent most of his time being a sadist and a prick but she had also glimpsed a more considerate and caring side of him. Although that side of the Viking was very rare indeed. Godric on the other hand showed the world a more calm, kind mask. Ria had no doubt though that Godric could be just as ruthless and scary as Eric if a situation ever called for it. She admitted to herself that she had come to care for them both, probably more than she should.

Ria arched her back to alleviate the small ache that was forming from all the bending she had done. As she wiped the sweat from her brow she surveyed the newly planted Snap Dragons and freshly weeded garden. When she had first arrived to stay with her cousin she had been saddened to see her grandmothers beloved garden in such an overgrown state. Over the last month she had taken it upon herself to care for the garden and bring it back to the pristine condition that her grams had always insisted it be kept in. Besides the satisfaction of working with her hands it gave her a reason to get out of the house and away from her cousin.

Sookie had always been a pain to be around but Ria found her even worse now that she had Bill in her life. That vampire was not ever going to be someone that Ria would enjoy being around even in the smallest amount. Already she had threatened to put an end, well temporary end, to the part of his anatomy that all men treasured most. Somehow he was under the mistaken notion that she was in some way under his authority. Ria huffed to herself just thinking of the lastest incident with Sookie and her vampire.

Continuing to work, she patted the soft dark soil with a smile and enjoyed her solitude as she worked in peace. It was soon too dark out to see what she was doing so she stood and slowly walked towards the front door. She had dirt on every exposed surface of her skin and Ria looked forward to a nice warm shower. She hummed and walked up the steps but stopped as she heard something, turning fast she swung the arm with the hand holding the miniature but very sharp rake fast. Her wrist was caught by a surprised Godric.

"What the hell! Are trying to get hurt?" She gasped and gave him a glare as she tugged her arm away and placed a hand on her hip.

"Forgive me for startling you Mia Petite." He smiled at her as she huffed and invited him in but he raised an eyebrow at her dirty body.

"I was gardening," She answered his unasked question as she settled in the living room perversely pleased at the temper Sookie was going to be in when she saw the dirt on the sofa, "Was there something you needed or was scaring the hell out of me your only objective." She pursed her lips and gave the chuckling Ancient a dirty glare.

"No, that was not my intent. I have just come to check on you." Godric gave her a smile as he walked all the way in with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"Ya, sure. Though I have to kind of believe you cause I am damn sure the Viking would have scared the hell outta me for the hell of it." She snickered and leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a towel and began to wipe off her hands.

"Indeed. Eric probably would have for fun." Godric chuckled at her and watched as she wiped some sweat from the back of her neck.

"So, why the sudden visit not that I don't mind. Cause just having my cousin and that over bearing Bill Compton as company is driving me mental." She tossed him a cheeky grin with mirth in her eyes.

"I have come because Fangtasia has grown boring tonight and I thought you might like some company." He sat down on the recliner across from Ria.

"Well you are certainly welcome here but I am filling in at Merlottes tonight. You are welcome to come and all but it would probably be boring." She offered with a smile towards him as she glanced at the clock.

"Sounds intriguing. I would like to come with you. Plus, if I am not mistaken the males tend to get rowdy and unpleasant." He nodded to her with a slight smirk as she she laughed.

"Awe, it looks like I have my very own vampire bodyguard." She teased standing up and stretching her muscles before walking up the stairs.

Godric chuckled under his breath at her spunky attitude. He had grown quite found of the female and so had Eric and Pamela. Pam was starting to treat the female as if Ria was her very own Childe- even though she had not met the young woman yet. She had already sworn to slaughter Bill if he did anything to up-set her, baby. Eric had, and he was thankful for it, grown out of his infatuations with Miss Stackhouse. The female was kind in her own way but needed to learn; she could not always question a vampire in front of others.

"So, you ready?" Asked Rai walking in with a smile as she placed her hair in a French-braid. She was wearing the Merlotte's white T-shirt with the black short-shorts. She also was wearing a pair of black steel toe hiking boots.

"Yes." He stood back up as she walked out the door with him following. She locked up easily with a small hum under her breath.

"I swear Sam only got these stupid shorts to stare at the female's legs himself." She muttered sliding into her black Impala as Godric got into the passenger seat himself.

"Hmm." Godric hummed his agreement and spared a glance towards her legs with a small unnoticeable smirk as she continued to drive down the road.

Rai pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Getting out she waited for Godric to get out before she locked it up. It was nice having his solid presence walking towards the entrance with her. Ria liked being around the much older vampire. He was comforting almost. As the two of them entered the loud interior of Merlotte's Ria saw Jessica immediately walk their direction with a sweet smile on her face. Ria couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hiya Rai, how can I help?" Jessica smiled at her, she really liked Sookie's cousin.

"Can you get my personal Bodyguard a table so he can keep an eye on me?" Rai gave her a wink and walked towards the back to clock in and put her bag away.

Jessica laughed and gave a Godric a respectable nod and led him to a table in Rai's section. He sat down and she walked away to go and seat another couple who had just walked in. Godric glanced over as Rai came walking out wearing an apron around her waist and with a pad in her hand. She walked easily on her feet and took orders from tables before turning them into Lafayette.

She was swift and easy on her feet. She was able to walk with heavy loads and was able to dodge the others easily. He enjoyed watching her as she worked. The normal routines of humans fascinated him. He watched as she made sure Jessica was ok and that no one really bothered the young vampire. He also thought it was funny when she demanded a couple of rowdy teenagers to leave when the males and females started to harass Jessica.

"Hey Darlin, having fun?" Rai appeared beside him with a smile upon her face and mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, you are quite amusing and interesting to watch." He chuckled at her with a smile as she snickered under her breath.

"Well, glad I could keep you amused." She chirped with a grin towards him.

"We're being watched by several customers and Mr. Merlotte," Godric pointed out with a whisper as she glanced over before looking at him with a small smirk and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Leaning down she kissed him on the cheek before pulling back with a smile, "There that should give the prying idiots something to talk about." She spoke with a cheeky look and waltzed away to take more orders.

He watched as she walked away and leaned against the bar as Sam motioned her over to him. Watching carefully as both started to talk heatedly. Sam had an angry look upon his face and was talking angrily. Though he could hear everything that was being said, he ignored it for the most part. But he frowned a little as Sam said something rude and Rai shot him a pissed off look.

She looked ready to hit him or something. She crossed her arms over her chest looking less than pleased. When he had heard enough he used his vampire speed to move to stand beside Ria in a protective stance, while he looked the shifter over with ice in his eyes.

"Godric, was there something you needed?" She asked giving him a concerned look. Her eyes were worried as she continued to look at Godric.

"I kindly ask you, Shifter, to not harass Rai. She belongs not to you. You would do well to remember that she is not Miss Stackhouse." Godric spoke leveling a sharp glare at Sam.

"This is my bar and I will speak to one of my workers that way if I want too." Sam glared at him with a cold look but was nervous inside at having the Ancient's anger directed at him.

'SMACK!'

The resounding crack of Ria's hand making contact with Sam's face shocked the room into silence. The room of people that had moments before only pretended to not be watching the confrontation now openly watched the argument. The force of the slap had snapped Sam's face to the side. As she slowly lowered her hand Sam rubbed his jaw as he tried to gingerly move it from side to side. He turned his head back and was met with the icy glare of Ria. The amount of scorn in the look made him flinch.

"Don't you ever think you can speak that way to me or someone defending me again Samuel Merlotte. I am not my cousin and you better fucking remember that, asshole. I am no one to fuck around with got it?" She hissed as her eyes darkened and she clinched her hands into fists. She was down right pissed at him.

"How about I fire you!" Shouted Sam with a glare but backed away as Godric growled loudly at him.

"Fuck you! And you know what I quit!" She snapped tearing off her apron and throwing it in his face. She moved fast and went to go and get her bag. She stormed back out with it in hand and ignored him as she walked out.

Godric followed on her heels with a promise to contact the leader of the Shifter Council. He would make sure the shifter did not get away with this. He stayed silent as they drove back to the house.

"I am sorry, Mia Petite." _(My little)_ Godric spoke in a soft tone to her. He could feel the tension in the car and her anger still raging inside her slight frame.

"It's not your fault Godric. Your were defending me and I am thankful for that. Now I just have to find another job." She tossed him a forced smile and drove down the road.

Godric nodded and called for Eric and Pam with their link. He relayed everything to them that had happened. Neither, especially Eric, was happy with the Shifter. He watched as they pulled up to Miss Stackhouse's home. He fought not to smile as he saw both Eric and Pam waiting there for them. He also noticed that both Sookie and Bill were already there and that Sookie looked mad.

"Well fuck me. The fuckin prick ratted me out to her and him." Muttered Rai under her breath as they got out of the car. Godric found her choice of words funny, knowing she was speaking out of anger and not realizing what she was saying. It was cute he thought.

Godric came to stand beside Eric and Pam. He watched as Ria gave them a smile as she walked straight past them and up to Sookie who was standing with her hands on her hips next to Bill. Just as Ria opened her mouth to say something to her cousin they were all taken off guard when Sookie slapped Ria across the face. Eric and Pam stiffened and got ready to step in when Ria's icy calm voice drifted to their ears.

"Come inside Sookie, I will not have this conversation out of the front lawn." Ria led the way up the stairs and into the house as she rubbed her cheek gently. The four vampires followed them inside.

"You ungrateful brat! How could you smack Sam like that! Are you trying to embarrass ME!" Sookie snapped yelling the last part as soon as they were all inside.

Before they could blink Sookie was thrown and slammed into a wall where she was held forcefully without anyone even touching her. Bill was thrown and kept against the closed the door as well when he tried to move to Sookie's aide. Rai raised her head and her eyes were dark as she glared at her cousin.

"Do not ever hit me again! I was defending Godric against Sam cause he defended me against your fucking prejudice assed boss!" Snarled out Rai as she walked forward to a fearful looking Sookie, who was struggling to get free, "Listen here and listen well, I am not yours to boss around. Hell I don't even see you as family anymore! The only reason I came back to Bon Temps was to help Crystal with hers and Jason's wedding and with the child when it comes time to be born! So do not think for a minute that I will not leave and never come back! Gran would be ashamed of you!" Spat Rai with venom lacing her words.

Sookie flinched from her cousin as she allowed her to fall to the floor. She scrambled up and ran to Bill's side fast as she could. Rai turned towards them both with angered filled eyes.

"I am sorry Rai." Pleaded Sookie with her younger cousin but winced as she scoffed and rolled her eyes as she released Bill from the wall as well.

Sookie placed a hand on his chest to keep him from attacking her cousin.

"Go ahead and try it, I dare you!" Snapped Rai with an icy tone lacing her words as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't Bill. Let's just go to your place and spend our time there and let things cool down." Sookie urged him as she spotted the look of anger in Godric's eyes and the other two as well.

Rai cursed as both left completely without another word. She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Rai?" Eric spoke up catching her attention. He was smirking fondly at her display of anger.

"I am fine. Now are you going to introduce me or not." She motioned a hand to Pam as she flopped down in the couch.

"This Pamela Ravencroft my childe but she goes by Pam. Pam this is Katerai Brimstone but she goes by Rai." Introduced Eric with a nod of his head to both.

"Pleasure and might I say you are quite the entertaining one." Smirked Pam at Rai with mirth filled eyes.

"Thanks I do tend to try." Rai quipped back with mischief filling her eyes and face.

"Now what was that?" asked Godric with curiosity as they sat down as well.

"I am gifted like Sookie but I have always been more advanced than her because I accepted mine- unlike her." She spoke in a soft tone as she looked at them with a nod.

"We all witnessed that. Which I have to say was very impressive but what are you?" asked Eric with an arched eyebrow.

Rai shifted uncomfortably as she darted glances between the three vampires sitting stoically across from her. Inside her mind Rai was quickly judging the situation, weighing the pros and the cons of every outcome of the information she was considering giving them. Coming to a decision she closed her eyes and cursed under her breath in one of the languages she had learned during her travels.

"Whatever you say here will go no further. No one else will find out, this I promise you on my honor and life as a vampire and a warrior." Godric spoke up shocking everyone there with his words.

Rai kept her eyes closed and leaned more into the couch, "I am a Fae and so is Sookie." She answered softly. She stayed where she was but slightly jumped as cool fingers touched her cheek. Opening her eyes slowly and gazed into Godric's soft eyes, she never felt him move to be by her.

"We can see why you are reluctant to tell us. But I do promise your secret is safe with us and we will look after you." He spoke softly before moving back and sitting down by Eric.

She sat up straighter and looked at all three but they all, even Pam, was smiling at her. She sighed and gave them all a smile in return.

"So what else can you do?" Pam asked with an uncharacteristically eager look upon her face.

"I can read minds. I am telekinetic as you saw. And I also have a certain problem with the elements. When I get really mad I kind of set things on fire or freeze stuff." She gave a sheepish smile to them as they raised their eyebrows.

"Well remind me to never piss you off when as you humans female put, it is your time of the month." Eric joked with a smile as Pam snickered and Godric laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that." Laughed Rai at him but no one saw the discomfort and slight pain in her eyes except Pam who vowed to keep an eye on the female.

"What about Sookie?" Asked Eric suddenly a little more serious now.

"She will gain, I think, one more power. She can use a light that will light up her hands to repel her attackers or something like that. I am not trying to cut her down but she will not get that powerful at all. I will always be more powerful than her 'cause I use my gifts to protect the ones I hold dear to me, I always have and always will." Rai nodded her slowly to him and the other two as she glanced at the fire place.

"Well that is good to know. I can see you can take her on with no problem." Eric nodded to her with a smile upon his face directed to her.

"Ya," She nodded her head before she remembered that she had no job, "Fuck me sideways and up and back down a mountain." She cursed fast and slumped more into the couch with a groan.

"Now, see you are amusing." Grinned Pam at Rai, as she watched the younger female groan.

"Thanks. But I have no fucking job thanks to the dam shifter." She grumbled under her breath and thought about the hundred different ways to kill Sam.

"Hmm, you could come and work for me?" Suggested Eric with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"I don't like how your workers work. Sorry but I'd rather not dance and have people staring at me." Rai made a sound of disgust which matched the look on her face.

"Though I would love to see that. No, you would be an inventory and book keeper and a waitress." Eric laughed at her with a grin upon his face.

"Sounds interesting. Sure why the hell not." Rai gave a lopsided grin to them as she leaned back against the couch with mirth filled eyes.

"You really are different from your cousin." Pam mused with a mirth filled look upon her face.

"I have my pride trust me but I am not over filling with it like my cousin. I don't bitch every time someone offers to help me out. Sookie is just too damn self righteous for her own good." Rai gave her a shrug and looked at the clock and saw it was about Midnight.

She stood up and stretched walking to the kitchen with the intent on finding food for her now protesting stomach. She could feel the other three were following her silently. She looked through the fridge with a soft hum and grabbed some left over Berry Cobbler and pulled out some Royal Bloods for the other three.

Turning she snickered as she saw the surprised looks on their faces as she placed the bloods in the microwave with their caps off. She fished out a fork from a drawer and began to eat the Cobbler with a happy sigh of content.

"How did you know we don't like the other True Bloods?" Asked Pam with her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"I figured you wouldn't besides I have heard him complain more than once about how bad it tastes." Rai spoke as she pointed her fork in Eric's direction with a smirk.

"Oh, yes I can definitely tell we are going to get along just fine." Laughed Pam as she accepted her blood, as did the other two.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sookie has a cousin that comes to live with her. She catches the eyes of two of the most powerful Vampires around. She has spunk and has a deep kindness inside her. But her powers are like Sookie's except she is

more dangerous.

Chapter Three

Rai walked into Fangtaisa with a mirth filled smile upon her face. She was dressed in blank soft slacks and ice-blue tank-top with 2 and half inch. Black booted heels, hair was placed into a elegant bun with chop sticks. She walked into the back where Eric's office to get her assignments for tonight. She had been working here for a little over two weeks and absolutely loved it.

Her and Pam got along very well. They had fun teasing and driving both Ancients nuts with their comments and actions. Knocking lightly once, she entered and tossed the three vampires a grin.

"Hello Rai dear." Purred Pam with a grin as she pecked her cheek fondly.

"Hey Pam, good evening?" She grinned wider as she picked her work and looked it over.

"Wonderful now that you are here darling." Smirked Pam as Eric shot her glare and Godric gave her a warning look to back off a little.

Rai just laughed and shook her heads and walked back out with her work. She walked behind the bar and started to make sure everything was alright. After counting she fixed up the draws and made sure they had the correct money in them. She hummed a little under her breath as she finished her job before turning around. A shriek left her mouth as she jumped in shock dropping her clip board.

Standing behind her with a broad smirk upon his face as Eric. He was leaning against the counter staring at her with an amused look upon his face.

"What the hell! First Godric two weeks ago, then Pam a week ago and now your ass. What the hell is this? See who can scar Rai the most." She ranted as she placed her hands on her hips with a sharp glare as Pam and Godric came walked out to the main area and saw her scolding Eric.

"Your just funny to watch." He grinned at her and walked away fast as she narrowed her eye dangerously at him with a warning glint in them.

Rai glowered at his back and put her hands on her hips with a scowl upon her face. She swore she was going to get the damn Viking back one way or another. She glared at the other two as she heard a snicker and a chuckle with her enhanced hearing. Both just raised their eyebrows at her and shrugged their shoulders at her with an amused looks upon their faces.

With a huff she turned and picked up her clip bored before walking back into the store room taking inventory. She could hear them laughing in mirth at her grumbling and huffing.

"She certainly is amusing." Smiled Chow with a low chuckled as they got everything ready for the night.

"I heard that." called out Rai as she walked into the room with a pointed look and a hand on her hip.

"You know something. You are going to make a wonderful mother some day." Chow chuckled low as he walked over to the bar to be the bartender tonight.

No one but Pam saw the way Rai had made a small flinch and her eyes darkened a little. She walked over to the counter and sat down with a smile upon her face. Pam made a mental note to watch her closely for now on.

Rai looked around herself and smiled a small smile. She was finally becoming happy even though her heritage royal screwed her over for a good in life. Though she couldn't really bitch now could she; she had two annoying vampires who seemed to be interested in her. Pam, who has become like a sister slash mother to her. Chow, who also had become like a brother to her. She had a family though she had to ignore the dull ache blossoming inside her chest at the word family. Her and Sookie had a rift between them still. Sookie though had been staying at Bill's more often now and left her to her own devices at the house.

She was just fine with that though she was worried greatly for her. She knew Sookie and her self righteous attitude. She glanced up as the door opened and the vampires seemed to go tense. A female walked into the bar holding an object her hand. Frowning she decided to take a peak into her mind.

"_This will show these bastards." _

Eyes widen as the person began to chant in her head.

"She's a witch!" Rai yelled out in alarm but it was too late for them to react.

The witch threw the object a Eric and Godric. It exploded in a rays of light blinding them all. Her head was ringing a little as she heard Pam snarling. She felt Chow with his body hovering above hers as he had tossed her to the ground for protection. Moving slowly she had him help her up.

"Pam went after the Witch." Spoke up Chow as he saw her looking for Pam.

Rai nodded her head and made clear her vision some more by blinking. Looking around she saw nothing really was destroyed just something's over turned. Looking towards where Eric and Godric had been, she ran over as she saw two small bundles on the ground knocked out. A startled and horrified gasp left her mouth as she saw two children both boys. One was blonde and looked around ten the other was brunette and looked to be around six.

"Oh, shit. Chow go and retrieve Pamela." Rai ordered sharply as she recognized their clothing. She knew this was going to be hell and cause a lot of fucking trouble.

Chow nodded his head and took off fast as he could. Rai knelt on the ground and turned the boys around and cursed as she realized what she had been fearing was correct.

"Rai what is it? I almost had the bitch." Demanded Pam as she appeared beside her with a her fangs bared coldly.

"Shut up we have two huge ass fucking problems." She pointed to the two sleeping boys as Pam looked at them frowning before sniffing the air.

"Fuck." Pam's eyes went wide as she found her Maker's scent and Grandmaker's scent. Both had been turned into Children. Eric was now ten years old along with Godric being six years old.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Chow as he settled beside them with a concerned look upon his face.

All three looked at the boys as they slowly awakened. Eric sat up first rubbing his eyes and it made Rai want to hug him. The picture was so cute to her. He looked at them with big blue eyes and blinked slowly. His gaze landed on Rai as he cocked his head to the side.

"Mama?" He spoke in a soft ten year old boy's voice towards Rai.

They were in shock as Eric had called Rai mama. Though Pam looked like she wanted to laugh her ass off at her maker. Something clicked inside and she gained a grin on where to make her Maker and Grandmaker safe.

Rai ignore the stab of pain in her heart as Eric called her mother. They turned their gazes onto Godric as he awakened and yawned blinking slowly as he scooted closer to Eric before he saw Rai.

"Mommy!" He jumped on her knocking her flat to her ass, causing her to make an shocked noise.

**Two hours later**

"What are we going to do?" Asked Rai as she glanced at the once again sleeping boys curled up on the couch with one another.

"They need to be hidden. I can always tell the higher ups that they went to visits Eric old homeland. No one will bother them for that." Pam spoke as she crossed her arms her plan going over her head

"But where the hell are we going to hide them?" She asked but scooted backwards as Pam was now grinning at her with a deadly look, "No Pamela." She warned her with a glare.

"It is the only place they will be safe. I will call a guard for you both during the day. I know for a fact your are the only one that we can trust for this." Pam placed a hand on her shoulder with a silent pleading look.

Rai groaned and cursed under her breath and gave a nod of defeat. She saw Pam grinned wider as Chow snickered at her with amusement.

"Good. Let's get you and the boys home. Don't worry about shopping for them cause I will take care of that. They will have clothes and some toys by the time you wake up tomorrow. Your guard will be there in the morning as well." Pam placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile

Rai nodded and tossed her smile but stifled her laughter as she saw Eric stick his thump into his mouth. Moving she bent down and picked up Eric as Pam picked up Godric. They walked out to her Impala and piled inside the car before taking off down the road.

Pam looked at Rai and knew this would be good for her. Good for all three of them. Though she was going to put the witch through the dam ringer for what she has done.

"I have a feeling this is going to come back and bite me in the ass." Muttered Rai as she drove down the road with a tired yawn and smile as both boys were sleeping in the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sookie has a cousin that comes to live with her. She catches the eyes of two of the most powerful Vampires around. She has spunk and has a deep kindness inside her. But her powers are like Sookie's except she is

more dangerous.

Chapter Four

"MAMA WAKE UP!" Shouted a ten year old Eric jumping up and down on her bed once in awhile jumping on top of her.

Rai groaned and awakened slowly. She opened up her eyes and looked at the grinning child and fought the urge to curse. Sitting up a little more she saw Godric sitting on the edge of the bed grinning at her with happiness in his silver eyes.

"Shower the both of you and get dressed while I make breakfast." She pointed to her bathroom with a nod of her head.

Eric nodded his head and grabbed up Godric before bounding into the bathroom. Rai got out of bed and stretched before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing box like shorts with a small tank-top as well. With her hair up in a bun, she began making pancakes for the two.

A snort left her mouth as she remembered a couple of weeks ago waking up to her room filled with little boy clothes and toys. She had called and thanked Pam; who had just laughed and said she had fun doing it. She had even bought a booster seat for Godric. She frowned though as she saw a fourth place set as both boys bounded in. Though the guard hasn't arrived yet cause of family problems; so both vampires just spent nights with her separately so the bar could be run still.

"Boys, why did you set up a fourth place?" She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side with an arched eyebrow.

"For the guy out-side. He said Aunty Pam sent him as your bodyguard but we no let him." Eric gained a proud look upon his face as she looked at him in slight shock.

Rai turned and walked to the front door, upon opening it she saw a male standing on the porch with his back to her. From what she could see, he had a nice tan was well built with ear length slightly curly dark black hair. He wore a long sleeved dark gray nice polo shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and construction boots.

"Who are you?" She asked causing him to whirl around and stare at her with surprised emerald green forest colored eyes.

"Alcide Heavoux. A Pamela Ravencroft asked me to come and look after you and two little ones." He held out his hand for her to shake as she cocked and eyebrow.

"Katerai but you can call me Rai. And if Pam sent you, your most welcome." She clasped her hand with his and gave him a smile.

"Pleasure, I have to ask doesn't this house belong to a Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked with a semi frown upon his face.

"Yes. Sookie's my Cousin but she is staying with Mr. Compton for a bit." Rai nodded her head as she led the way back inside with house with him following and shutting the door.

"Do you ... I mean can you read minds like your cousin?" He asked with pure innocent curiosity lacing his words.

"Well, now that is my little secret, Mr. Heavoux." Rai grinned at him as she walked into the kitchen and nodded to the boys as the greeted her.

"Call me Alcide." He nodded to her as she motioned for him to have a seat at the table.

Hearing noise behind her, she moved and dodged Eric and sat the food on the table. She was used to it by now in him pouncing her randomly. Godric usually followed but chose not to get scolded this time.

"Eat you two. I have to shower and get dressed." She smiled at them before walking up the stairs after making sure the stove and burners were off.

**Ten Minutes Late**

"Mommy can we go to park later?" Asked Godric as she strapped him into his booster seat and making sure Eric was buckled in.

Looking over she saw Eric was dressed in black cargo pants with a dark blue shirt and black boots and leather mini black jacket. Godric was dressed in blue cargo pants with a dark green shirt and black boots and a mini dark brown leather jacket.

She herself was dressed in a pair a dark blue hip hugging boot cut jeans. A tight dark brown tank-top with a black leather jacket. And two and half in. black leather ankle boots.

"If you both are good while we run our errands today, than yes." She smiled at both as she got into the car and drove off down the road.

She put on some music and laughed as both sang along with the radio. She had even joined in on singing with them as the arrived at the grocery store. Getting out with laugh she was holding Godric and Eric was holding her hand. Walking in she smiled as Eric got a cart and held it still as she put Godric inside.

"Hold onto the side." She ordered Eric with a nod of her head as she got out the list of everything they needed to buy.

Walking down an aisle, she picked the things that she needed to get from this one. She glanced at Eric to make sure he hasn't let go of the cart. When she saw he was still holding on she picked up some rice and tossed it into the cart and grinned down at Godric as he tugged on her shirt.

"What a handsome little boy and beautiful one as well." Spoke a smooth female voice from behind her.

She whirled around and was tense as hell. She was ready to defend the children from anything or anyone. She saw a tall willow of a woman with a smile but she was very beautiful as well.

"Thank you." She spoke with a nod of her head as Eric suddenly grabbed her shirt and moved closer to her. She saw Alcide had tensed beside her and was glaring at the female.

"Are they yours?" The woman asked with a glint in her eyes as she stared at Rai.

"Yes both are mine. Now if you'll excuse us we have to finish our shopping." Rai spoke with a low growl in her throat towards the witch. She had read her mind easily.

"Easy I mean no harm to you or your little ones. I am just a Wicca not an actual witch." The woman held up her hands in surrender to slightly angry Rai.

"Good." Nodded Rai with a glare as she turned and walked off with the two children. Eric wouldn't let go of her shirt and Godric just remained silent.

An hour later they were at the register and were waiting as the cashier was checking them out. She looked at the both of the boys and chuckled as Eric was playing with Godric. Turning she paid for the stuff and walked out of the place with her boys right beside her.

**A couple hours later**

"Hungry." Godric tugged on her pants leg with a smile upon his face towards her.

They had been playing at the park for a while now. and both boys had grass tains on their knees and in their hair.

"How about we go to Merlottes." She grinned as both cheered in agreement and hurried up and buckled themselves up.

Starting the car back up, she pulled out and drove down the road to the Bar N Grill. She pulled up and parked easily with no problem in a spot. Getting out she grabbed Godric and placed him on her hip as Eric grabbed her right hand with a smile. She gave Alcide a nod as he joined her side with a smile

All Four walked into the place with smiles upon their faces. Rai ignored as everyone seemed to stare at them as Arlene came walking up with a happy yet confused look.

"Hiya Rai. Who are the cutie pies?" Arlene asked with a grin to the boys and nodded.

"Their mine." Rai answered stiffly and received a shocked look from Arlene as several people that heard her.

"Well, whose this than?" Arlene asked as she motioned to a slightly glaring Alcide.

"I'm with her now can we please get a booth, the children are hungry." He spoke with a glare as she blanched and nodded her head.

Arlene turned and led them to a booth as Rai mouthed a thank you to Alcide; who in returned just smiled at her. They all four sat down with Rai ordering a sweet-tea, Alcide ordering a beer, Eric wanted apple juice and Godric got milk.

"Nosy as ever." Muttered Rai as Arlene walked away to get their drinks.

"It's a small town. People are always nosy." Nodded Alcide with a sympathy look towards her as she smiled in return to him.

"Momma, is Aunty Pam going to visit tonight?" Asked Eric looking at her with his big blue eyes.

"I dunno, Sugar. She might if we call and ask." Rai nodded her head as Arlene sat their drinks down and took their orders.

She looked around the bar with a calm look but internally cursed as she saw Sookie enter with Bill Compton. But sighed in relief as Jason and Crystal followed in as well. Turning her head she prayed to whatever god their was, that Sookie wouldn't spot her.

"Rai!" Called out Sookie to her with a cheerful grin upon her face.

"Fucking Fate." she cussed under her breath so only Alcide heard her and he arched an eyebrow at her but seemed to understand as Sookie and Bill made their way over to them.

"Oh, hi Alcide. How are you?" Sookie asked as she stopped in front of their table but she scanned him over with some desire in her eyes.

"I'm doing fine, Sookie. I see your doing ok as well." He nodded to her as Bill seemed to want to glare and seem smug towards him all at wants

"Who do the kids belong too?" She asked with a blunt look and glared semi at her cousin.

"Me. Both boys belong to me." Rai answered causing Sookie to gape in shock at her and surprise to flicker across Jason's and Crystal's faces as they walked up.

"Well, they sure are handsome." Crystal smiled as she placed a hand on her rounded stomach and leaned forward to kiss her cheek as did Jason.

"I always knew you would make a good mother." Jason gave a look of pride to his baby cousin as he ruffled Eric's hair receiving a sharp glare as the boy fixed his hair back.

"Well, he has Jason's spunk on the no touching hair point." Laughed Crystal as Jason gave her a playful glare as well.

"No one touches my hair except Momma." growled Eric with a grumpy look upon his face as he scooted closer to Rai.

Rai looked up as Arlene came over with their dinner and sat it down as Jason and Crystal grabbed the last table near them. He had caused Sookie to glare at them but he just waved it off and ordered his food. She frowned slightly as she sensed and read another mind. It sounded like a witch to her and that made her un-easy.

She ate her food but kept her senses open to those that would cause them harm. A frown crossed her face briefly as she felt someone nudge her shield against her mind. she knew for a fact it wasn't Sookie but it was a witch.

"We need to go now." she locked eyes with Alcide and nodded to the children.

He nodded and stood up tossing some cash onto the table. He picked up Godric easily as Rai picked up Eric with a calm look as both boys looked confused at them.

"Where you going Rai?" Asked Jason with concern marring his face as he stood along with Crystal tossing some cash onto his table.

"Leaving." She nodded as she saw understanding in Crystal's eye as she seemed to look around sharply but without anyone seeing her.

"We'll come with you." Smiled Crystal as she had spotted the witch easily and followed them out of the Bar.

Rai walked out first with Eric as the others followed her fast. She scanned the area with her mind easily and frowned as she read the Witches mind.

_"Dam bitch! Just wait I'll get those fucking bastards if it is the last thing I do!"_

"Let's go now. Jason and Crystal get in your car now." She ordered putting Eric in the back seat of her car as Alcide put Godric in his booster seat as well.

She watched as both got in the truck and drove off fast. She slid into the Impala with Alcide joining her. Putting on her belt she sped out of the parking as fast as she could. She drove down the high way and made a sharp turn.

"What's wrong?" Alcide asked with concern lacing his tone towards her.

"A Witch. Eric, darlin call your aunt Pam and Chow and have them meet us there." Rai spoke as she tossed her cell phone to Eric.

"Ok Momma." Eric spoke as he found Aunty Pam's number.

Rai smiled before she turned and made a sharp left. She head Alcide cursed and gripped the armrest on the door. Looking in the review mirror she spotted Jason's truck right behind her. A sigh of relief left her as she spotted the drive way to the house and saw Pam's car along with Chow as she pulled to a stop.

Both Vampires were on the porch but as she shut off the car Pam grabbed Eric and She grabbed Godric. They all ran into the house fast with Chow shutting the door behind Jason.

"Rai?" Pam looked at her in concern as she checked out the bay window.

"The same witch was at the bar." She answered as Pam gave a dangerous growl and joined her side in searching out the window.

"Chow go check the back." Pam ordered coldly as she sniffed the air to see if she could sense the Witch. He nodded and sped from the house and out the back door.

Rai growled pretty well and pulled away from the window she sighed through her nose and paced the floor. She glanced to the couch and saw Eric and Godric staring at her with concerned looks.

"Hey baby boys. Why don't you go shower and get read for bed okay. And when you come down I'll have cookies and milk ready for you as well." She knelt in front of them with a small smile upon her face.

"Okay Momma." Eric stood as he helped Godric down. Both boys hugged her and hurried up the stairs fast.

She stood back up and walked into the kitchen with quite steps. She ignored the others and brought out the plate of cookies from the fridge. She sat four down on a plate and poured to small cups of milk. Turning she stopped as she saw Alcide giving her a small smile.

"What?" She asked with an arched eyebrow towards him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. You're going to make a great mother some day." He spoke but was concerned as he saw pain flash in her eyes.

"Ya well that will never happen. Could you get the extra blankets from the hall closet for Crystal and Jason." She waved her hand as Godric and Eric came bounding in with grins and in their night clothes.

Both sat down and ate their cookies as Alcide walked to the closet. She leaned back against the counter and watched both boys. She smiled small as she watched them, she had always wanted children. But it had all been knocked out of the park cause of her DNA. She remembered crying her heart out all by herself in her room after she had thrashed the entire place.

"Momma?" Godric tugged in her pants leg with a smile upon his face up towards her.

"Time for bed sweet-heart." She bent down and picked him up as Eric joined them with his own smile.

She walked past the living room and up the stairs ignoring the others. Walking into her bedroom she sat them down on the bed and tucked them in.

"Sing!" Cheered Eric with a happy look as Godric clapped as well.

"Well, what song my boys?" She asked with a small laugh as she stared down at them with joy in her eyes.

"The song from Hocus Pocus!" Cheered out Godric as he smiled up to her happily as Eric nodded his head at her with his grin.

"Fine. Though I knew I should have never let you guys watch it." Sighed Rai but held a smile as she began to sing softly.

**_(Come Little Children_**

**_I'll Take Thee Away_**

**_Into A Land_**

**_Of Enchantment_**

**_Come Little Children _**

**_The Time's Come To Play_**

**_Here In My Garden_**

**_Of Magic)_**

She covered them both up more and sang while they looked at her.

**_(Follow Sweet Children_**

**_I'll Show Thee The Way_**

**_Through All The Pain And_**

**_The Sorrows_**

**_Weep Not Poor Children_**

**_For Life Is This Way_**

**_Murdering Beauty And_**

**_Passions)_**

She didn't noticed that Pam had come up behind her with a sad look upon her face. She knew exactly what was wrong with the girl. She had figured it right after she had met her.

She was grief filled and her heart was breaking in pieces.

**_(Hush Now Dear Children_**

**_It Must Be This Way_**

**_To Weary Of Life And _**

**_Deceptions_**

**_Rest Now My Children_**

**_For Soon We'll Away_**

**_Into The Calm And_**

**_The Quiet)_**

Rai's smile turned sad as both children closed their eyes falling asleep. They snuggled up with one another and just slept peacefully.

**_(Come Little Children_**

**_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_**

**_Of Enchantment_**

**_Come Little Children_**

**_The Time's Come To Play_**

**_Here In My Garden_**

**_Of Shadows)_**

**(Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus)**

She trailed off and stood up. Turning around she stopped as saw Pam standing there and watching her with understanding and slight sadness.

"I see you figured it. I found out when I was only fifteen." Rai gave a forced bitter smile and nodded to her slowly as they both walked out of the room.

"I haven't and will not tell anyone." Pam nodded as they both walked down the stairs and rejoined the others.

Rai looked on as Crystal and Jason slept peacefully and but barely fit on the couch. Alcide was laying on the floor as Chow lounged in the recliner. Both looked at them with nods of their heads. She walked past them and looked out the window with caution. She felt Pam walk past her and take a seat.


End file.
